I don't think this is our world any more
by bittersweetmusicgirl
Summary: what if the naruto and pokemon characters enter our world?CHAOS! so read and revies, first fanfic, please no flames be nice. Parings: SasuSaku, NaruHina,ShikaIno, NejiTen, contest, ikari, oldrival, poke shippings rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey everyone this my first fanfic

Paul: more likely to suck

Me: you take that back (insert a pointed finger at paul)

Paul: make me-stick at his tounge at me

Me: oh… you will, you want to do the disclaimer

Paul: no

Me: no is not an option-insert a evil laugh

Paul: no

Me: oh that its!

Sakura: while this fig-I mean argument is on uhmmm…. Darkanimevampiregirl12 does not own pokemon or naruto

Me: GET BACK SO I CAN S**NT YOU

* * *

Underlined is what are people thinking

_Underlined italics is people's inners_

_**Underlined bold italics is inner talking back**_

_Italics are people singing_

* * *

NARUTO'S WORLD (this where somewhere in naruto shippuduen)

"SASUKE, Let's go!" cried a blonde haired shinobi named Naruto. Naruto has baby blue eyes with drawn whisker on his cheeks, with a leaf forehead protector, wearing a orange jacket with black sleeves and his red circle on the back of his jacket, and orange pants with bandaged on his right thigh with black sandals.

"We'll see about that Na-ru-to…"hissed a black haired ninja named Sasuke. Sasuke has dark hazel eyes, his haired shaped likes a chickens butt (ass) (A/N: sasuke: hey my hair does not look like a chickens butt!), wearing a white, long sleeved shirt open at the torso, blacks pants ending at the needs with Orochimaru's purple rope as a belt.

"Wait" yelled a cherry haired kunoichi named Sakura. Sakura was wear a red top with a collar and a zipper in the middle, with black shorts under a beige skirts, wearing blacks gloves with light pink protectors and with a red forehead protector as a headbed.

"RASENGAN!!!" cried out Naruto with a blue orb forming in his hand heading towards Sasuke on the the Tenchi bridge.

"CHIDORI!!!" cried out Sasuke heading towards Naruto.

But before they clash, a light started to shine so bright that stopped them. They looked at Sakura then at them then at the light. All of the sudden the light devoured them and then they disappeared.

xx(-)—(-)xx

"Hinata, Heyy! Sup Shino." said brown shinobi name Kiba with his dog Akamaru. Akarmaru and Kiba were bestest of friends since they were young.

"H-Hey K-Kiba, Hello Sh-hino" suttered a black haired girl named Hinata who was pale lavender eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A 12-year old girl (yep that me)was seating in a chair near pool relaxing while reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (for those who hadn't read it, it actually a good book) until…

SPLASH! AHHHHHHH!

"Awww Man, how will I explains this to my cousin?" said the girl named, Nichole (p.s. my real hair color is black or dark brown). "Who's there?" "Aww my hair wet" "Annonying" "help! Help! I can't swim"

My POV'S

"Help!Help! I can't swim" Huh? "Who's there I am not afraid to go Donkey Kong on you – HIYAH!" "Ouch!" Sweet no wait… who has purple hair? "Answer my question again you jackass freaks!"

"Who calling Jackass you sissy…" Whoa… Wait I have I hear this voice wait I Have…No Lost… Ump It can back again…oh well.

"You, you grasshead—"

"Ash just stand really. Are you a Moron?" Ash oh now I got it duh…I feel like a klutz.

"Wait…Omg! You guys are from pokemon!" I said to everyone, who look dumbfounded after well except for a certain bast—purple haried boy.

"No we are from Kanto on our way to Orange Islands until we all saw a bright yellow, and next thing you know we in a pool drying ourselves off without your help. Umm…What is you name? Oh, and by the way I'm Dawn." Said a the bluenette named Dawn with a towel around her neck.

"Oh, my name is Nichole Dungo. By the way, when I say 'You guys are from Pokemon' I mean there is a show about you and your friends. Did you know?"I said to Dawn and she said…

"Uhh…No but really" "Yeah, anyway do you and friends want to come inside and explain what happen before you drop and wet my book" as I said that it was already sunset.

"Sure. Hey everyone you what to come inside with me?"

After some arguments, sure, and what nots everyone got inside and exclaim theirselves.

Third Person

As everyone came in, they sat on the couch or chairs or on the ground. "So...my name is Nichole and yours is…"

"Drew"said the greenhaired boy.

"May" said the brunette.

"Brock" (what I am twelve I need a cook) said the dark skin boy.

"Max" said the little boy.

"Misty" said a red head with a mallet in her hand and with everyone one step away from her.

"Ash" said the black haired boy with a bump on his head.

"Hn. This is lame…Ow!" "No, you lame!" guess who said that I'll you a hint: the author of the story. "Well, anyway Paul" said the purple head.

"Do you guys even why you're here and why you guy drop in my pool?" Nichole asked.

A bunch of 'No ideas' and awkward silence follow until Dawn spoke.

"Well, you guy remember when Nichole said 'We are from Pokemon…" "I still resent that!" "Anyway… what she meant was that is a show about us and… can you tell us more? Please?"

"Yeah!" with Nichole's fist in the air, "I mean sure I'll tell you guys…How should I put this?"

Three minutes later.

"Hurry Up Girl" said Drew.

"Well, sorry…" with that said Nichole had her hands on her hips. "Where were we…Oh yeah."

"Do you guys know that you are on tv?" chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Okay, umm… you guys are from a show named Pokemon. Which is a show where it follows you, mostly Ash (Yeah! Said certain pokemon trainer), where you goes like your adventures on Orange Islands, Kanto, or Sinnoh. So you guys are like Tvs Stars without even knowing." With that also said, everyone went 'Ohhh', or 'I still don't get it'. "Well…- Yes."

May say " That still doesn't matter I mean, How did we get here?" "Wow May you said something smart. That is a first" "You know what Drew, Shut you Little Fu—"

"SHUT UP! GOSH, I believe Nichole is trying to say something."

"Thank you Max, ummm who want to say their side of their story on how they got here? See I said 'their' twice to emprasize that sentence." Nichole with her eyebrow going up and down.

"Umm I want to say something on how we got here…if that okay with you" "Gosh Ash I think you became a pansy , I think it was because of the trip to Sinnoh" "Shut Up! Misty" said Ash with a finger pointing at her.

"Anyway, on how I got was when I was boarding the ferry to Kanto when a bright came and suck me up with Pikachu." "Oh can I see Pikachu?" exclaimed Nichole "What!" "I mean keep going or is that it" "I think that its." "Okay Anyone Next? Or is that it because I hungry."

"Actually I got one, this happen when I was walking home with my Piplup (still love that piplup) when a bright light like Ash's came in and engulf me in it like so I came and sitting on this couch." Applause please…no I just kidding any way back to the story. "Thank you Dawn. Anyone else because—Yes Misty?"

"Thank you, well my Story is when I am clean the Gym's pool and—" "you got suck in a bright light, we got it Misty" Ash said with his hand in the air like he is a know it all.

"Shut Up Ash!" Bam! And now we can imagine Ash on the Floor.

_Gosh How I miss that pain. _Ash thought sarcastitly.

"Any before I was RUDELY interrupted, like Ash I was suck up in the brightest light."

"Okay before I make dinner for eight I—Dammit, yes Paul?" with a irriated face on Nichole's Face.

"I was in a pokemon battle, which I think they made the opponent won by default thank to that stupid light and got—"

Paul got interrupted by Nichole and she said "Stuck teleported here in my pool right" Paul all had to do was just to nod.

"Before nuff is said I think I'll guess on all of you guys so… starting with Max,'" with that a finger was pointed at Max "and you were in middle of grooming one of your dad's pokemon…"

Drew and May:Arguing in a middle of a forest

Brock: flirting or tried to with a _French _girl

"Since you guys are here in my house, and my parents are gone with my babysitter is on a date you guys want to help make dinner because I don't have a enough of all of you guys."

Nahs were pass around until it all were landing on Brock who say Yeah.

Nichole POV'S

While Brock went into the kitchen which was right upon the living room with me to make, I have no idea but I think well it just depends on Brock who is cooking.

Ash's POV

As Nichole and Brock left to the kitchen and we have nothing to do but talk until I found a tv remote and turned the tv which was a werid coincidence because the show Pokemon was on which Nichole talk about.

"Hey Guys! Look at the tv" I cried out to them.

"Yeah, yeah Ash we see you have found the Tv."

"Whatever Drew, but look whats on the tv" Stupid grasshead freak.

As everyone saw whats on the Tv, they were right about what Nichole said. I feel proud of myself. Hehehe…

"Wow I guess that girl is right. There is show about us but why Ash did you participate in the Wallace Cup?" Yep that right Paul this show about Dawn, May, Zoey, and I who join the Wallace Cup. Wow say that 10 times fast…

"Told You!" I think that was Nichole who said that.

NO POV's

As everyone laughing, commenting, and watching the episode, the foods was ready.

"HEY everyone the Food is ready!" Cried out Nichole who had a plate of food in her hand.

Ash, Max, Drew, Dawn, May, Paul, and Misty all gather around the table or counter to eat.

"Wow never thought I would eat Brock's eating again" said Misty who was taking her first bit of her food with everyone's eyes on her.

After Dinner (Feel lazy to write about Dinner)

"Since guys are here and new to it, you want to sleep here?" Nichole said to the group of eight.

Sure or Yeah or okays were pass around the group so everyone divide themselves up.

Dawn in my room.

Drew and Paul in the 1st guestroom

Misty and May in the 2nd guestroom

Brock,Max, and Ash in my parents room (I got no room to fit them in).

The End of the Chapter 2

Authors Corner

Hey everyone sorry I couldn't update I just got writer blocks, my charger for my laptop was broken, school (grades are my first priotry), vacation (no computer in San fransico), and was to busy reading other peoples storys, I think that's about I am so sorry but please don't blame me blame my lazyness p.s. I get that from my father. So R&R


End file.
